


lullaby

by whiteautumn



Series: nocturne [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Just slightly, Light Masochism, M/M, Minimal Worldbuilding, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Roughness, Slightly - Freeform, a lot of smut, it’s smut from beginning to the end, mirai nikki au, not that it’s very obvious here, oh and don’t forget, the authoress’ equivalent of mile high club for writers, unhealthy attachment and obsession, yandere!Ryouken, yandere!Yuusaku, yuusaku why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: There’s a kind of ice that burns you, Yuusaku thinks, and that’s what his companion is, in essence. Kougami Ryouken will freeze and burn him, and Yuusaku will let him without hesitation.





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m shiro and i’ve only written smut once in my life so this is my second time and it’s on a plane. idek what i’m doing anymore. joining the writer’s equivalent of a mile high club? maybe? 
> 
> take my sins and these sinful boys. 
> 
> if you can figure out what au this is, I will continue this.
> 
> also, i think i’ve said that i’m never writing in present tense again. i lied.

The classroom is chilly under the assault of the winter night breeze. Yuusaku shivers as Ryouken pushes him against the teacher’s desk, nimble fingers dancing along the buttons of his school blazer, undoing them and pulling the thick fabric off him. He ignores the pain of the table edge digging into his back, pushing off it and feeling Ryouken pull the offending fabric off him roughly, lips not leaving his.

Giggling softly, he bites at Ryouken’s upper lip, running his tongue over the sore area when the older male groans, working at Yuusaku’s dress shirt.

There is nothing protecting him from the cold air from the open windows as Ryouken removes the last piece of cloth covering his torso, chilly palms brushing up his sides. Frustrated at the teasing, Yuusaku reaches up to pull at Ryouken’s tie, dragging his boyfriend closer to him. A sense of satisfaction wells up in him as the white-haired male braces his hand on the table behind him to keep his balance, their hips pressing against one another’s. He lets out a small moan into their kiss at the friction, wrapping his legs around Ryouken’s.

His partner-in-crime chuckles, a deliciously dark sound that sends shivers down his spine. Yuusaku pulls away reluctantly, wiping at the thick strand of saliva that connected the two of them. Opening his eyes, he sees Ryouken running the back of his hand across his mouth gently to rid himself of the fluid. Biting his lips at the view, looking into Ryouken’s cold blue eyes - they are the colour of dark ocean, not the usual pale ice - and feeling the sharpness of the winter gale, Yuusaku is so cold that he’s burning.

There’s a kind of ice that burns you, Yuusaku thinks, and that’s what his companion is, in essence. Kougami Ryouken will freeze and burn him, and Yuusaku will let him without hesitation.

Reaching forward once again, he skillfully unties Ryouken’s tie, the silk falling onto the floor almost soundlessly, rustle of the fabric covered by their heavy breathing.

Ryouken looks on, an eyebrow raised, expectant. Yuusaku swallows at that look, legs wobbly. Without Ryouken pinning him to the desk, he might just fall. He continues working at Ryouken’s clothes, however, shaky hands dancing up his torso, undoing buttons along the way. The older male pulls his hands away from the desk with a smirk, removing the blazer with a shrug.

He reaches out to stop Yuusaku’s next attempts at undoing his dress shirt, binding Yuusaku’s thin wrists together with a hand, the other reaching out to unbutton the top few buttons of his white shirt. Yuusaku frowns in disapproval, but Ryouken merely shoots him a sharp grin, sudden and predatory.

Ah, and he’s grinding his hips against Yuusaku’s. The sudden onslaught of pleasure caught the younger boy off guard, and he had to tear his wrist away from Ryouken’s now-slackened grip to support his weight on the table, head thrown back and loud moans coming from his mouth.

“Ryouken, don’t -” His boyfriend hums in reply, slowing down and reaching up to trail a feather light touch down his torso, dancing right around his nipples, making Yuusaku hiss in frustration.

“St- stop it!” He can envision Ryouken’s smug expression right now, and Yuusaku knows what he needs to do.

“Ryouken, pl-please.” His voice comes out as a whine, and Ryouken presses a kiss to his cheek, encouraging.

“Please what? Say it, Yuusaku.” His voice is so low now that it’s guttural, and _oh god_ this guy is going to be the death of him.

“I need you to —” He gasps, “touch me.” Ryouken’s fingers are still dancing around his most sensitive areas, and this is not enough, he knows —

“Touch you where?” Yuusaku wants to scream, because Ryouken knows exactly what he’s talking about but he’s being an insufferable tease and Yuusaku needs his touch _now!_

“My chest,” It almost comes out as a scream of frustration, and Yuusaku’s whole being shakes as Ryouken presses a light kiss to his collarbone, whispering a soft “good boy”, fingers reaching his nipples and pinches —

Yuusaku yells this time, unable to keep the noises from escaping, sobs and moans intermingling as Ryouken works at his sensitive areas, fingers leaving his torso to once again rest at the curve of his sides and leaving a hot trail as he moves his mouth down his abdomen —

“Yuusaku,” He loves the sound of Ryouken’s voice calling his name. It’s what he’s been hopping universes for, to hear Ryouken call his name again, and in the heat of the moment, Yuusaku is more than willing to give up his entire being, his life, if it meant that Ryouken continued calling him like that.

“Yuusaku,” There is a breathy quality to Ryouken’s voice now, and Yuusaku screws his eyes together tighter as the older boy’s hot breath dances over the tent of his pants.

“Ryouken,” The soft reply makes Ryouken chuckle, and the white-haired boy unbuckles Yuusaku’s belt, unbuttons his pants and pulls it down along with his boxers, freeing his erect dick. Ryouken hums, and a wet warmth engulfs Yuusaku. The noise that escapes Yuusaku is between a cry and a scream, and he can feel Ryouken’s smirk.

His beloved slaps his thigh, and Yuusaku opens his eyes to a bleary vision of the dull white ceiling - before looking down into Ryouken’s navy-coloured irises.

Yuusaku sobs, the feeling of coming undone building up and Ryouken’s eyes shine deviously as he releases Yuusaku with a soft popping sound, the saliva making his lips shine. The wisteria-haired teen whines and glares at his older partner, only for Ryouken to smirk again, hands on Yuusaku’s exposed hips.

“Turn around,” Despite his dissatisfaction, Yuusaku does so obediently, unwrapping his legs and turning around, Ryouken’s hands helping to keep him supported. Bracing his elbows on the table, he shuddered - a mix of anticipation and cold from the winds. Ryouken presses a kiss to the back of his neck, pulls his dark coloured pants all the way down and Yuusaku gasps when his lubed fingers grazes his entrance, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryouken inserts a digit into him slowly.

“Mmm.. ah,” The weather was making it difficult for him to relax, and it was frustrating because he wanted Ryouken in him now. His boyfriend hissed from behind.

“Deep breaths, Yuusaku, you’re doing so well,” Ryouken coos and Yuusaku melts, feeling a second finger enter him, scissoring to open him up wider. Moaning at the feeling of being so, so empty - the cold made it so much worse - he bucked against Ryouken’s fingers, only for his boyfriend to click his tongue in reply.

“Slowly, Yuusaku,” Says the guy who had all but jumped him in an empty classroom at night, “I don’t want to end up hurting you.” And he wants to say _it’s okay, you can hurt me, I can take it and I want you now —_

All that comes out of his mouth however are jumbled noises of protest, tears welling up in his eyes as Ryouken slides in a third finger and moves them in and out of him in a slow rhythm. White tresses tickle his cheeks as their owner leans down to whisper softly in his ear.

“You look beautiful like this, all spread out prettily and willing for me.” Ryouken’s breaths are now shorter, “Imagine what happens if someone walks past now, or look into this wing from the other side?” They’d shut the door, but with the noises anyone could come by and they’d attract their attention, and the doors have small panels for windows. The windows were wide open, however, with the standard white-coloured curtains of their school pulled apart. If Yuusaku bothered, he could look out and up and see the night skies.

Someone could see them like this. Someone, anyone, could just walk by and see Ryouken fingering or even taking him. Yuusaku on his fours on the teacher’s desk, naked except for the pants hanging loosely by his ankles. Even worse, someone could read this event in an entry and attack both of them at their most vulnerable, taking the two strongest contenders out of the competition. But none of that mattered, because they would be seeing him and Ryouken. Together. That thought ignites a fire in his stomach and he feels himself tighten around Ryouken’s fingers.

“Hm? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Yuusaku hears the soft groan that Ryouken releases, and cries when his boyfriend presses his hardness to his entrance, feeling Ryouken’s heat through the fabric of his pants.

“I - I don’t,” He stutters, but there was no denying with his hardness leaking precum, and his beloved knows it too.

“Lying isn’t good, Yuusaku,” Ryouken teases, biting gently at his ear, before pulling back and withdrawing his fingers at the same time. Yuusaku cries out at the sudden loss and emptiness, Ryouken patting the back of his bottom and he could hear the other boy unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

The wait is torturous, Yuusaku fights the urge to turn around and jump Ryouken instead. The older male would get angry and Yuusaku would have to wait even longer to be filled.

“Ryouken!” But he can be demanding, Ryouken allows that at the very least. The white-haired beauty behind him chuckles, and Yuusaku hears the sound of a familiar bottle opening, then the tell-tale slick of Ryouken applying lube on himself.

The only warning Yuusaku gets before Ryouken enters him is the briefest contact of a warm tip at his entrance. He moans at the feeling of being stretched and filled with Ryouken’s cock, tightening around it as much as he can. The pain doesn’t bother him at all, he’s been through much worse, after all, and he can hear the sign of his - their - battles, the clanging of his lifeline hitting the table as Ryouken begins to thrust into him with a satisfied growl, hard and fast while gripping tightly at his hipbone, all care and concern thrown to the wind.

“Ryou—ken, ah!” Yuusaku should probably mind how much Ryouken has changed him ever since their destinies and lifelines became entwined. He remembers the Ignises, especially Ai, telling him that he’s too soft when it comes to Kougami Ryouken, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Ryouken wants him this much and not when Yuusaku needs Ryouken like he needs air. Just one look from the other boy and Yuusaku would do anything for him.

Ryouken speeds up, and Yuusaku wheezes, struggling to keep himself together as the pleasure hits him wave after wave. They are both familiar enough with each other’s bodies by now to know what the other likes. He was particularly strong despite his smaller stature, and Ryouken utilised that to the largest degree. It’s hard to complain about your partner being rough when you like it that way. Meanwhile, Ryouken likes a devoted Yuusaku, something that the younger boy is more than happy to indulge him in, especially in situations like now. Yuusaku rocks back against Ryouken, making sure to tighten himself in a rhythm matching Ryouken’s thrusts, especially when he’s pulling back.

As expected, Ryouken groans in pleasure, velvet smooth and loud, fingernails digging into his skin, and the sound shoots down Yuusaku’s spine, for a split-second he sees white sparks and he can’t breathe as he comes, splashes of white against the lacquered wooden desk. Ryouken hisses as he does, Yuusaku becoming hyperaware that he’s tighter around Ryouken right now due to his release.

The older male hisses, tightening his hold on Yuusaku’s hips as the younger boy rides off the waves of his climax and starts slipping onto the table.

“I’m not done yet,” He snaps, feral, into Yuusaku’s ears and Yuusaku shivers, crying out when Ryouken’s thrusts increase in speed and ferocity and the pain and numbing pleasure intensifies

And his beloved comes with a satisfied growl, spilling his warmth into Yuusaku, who bites his lips as he feels it in him.

The younger boy heaves in the aftermath, periwinkle and pink coloured tresses sticking to his forehead, the side of his face, and his neck. He hears Ryouken pant from above and behind him, his cock not going soft completely. Not that Yuusaku can talk, his own organ is again half-erect due to Ryouken’s ruthless stimulation.

“Ryouken...” He takes a quivering breath, using the last of his arm strength to push himself up, bringing himself onto the table fully so that he can turn and look at Ryouken without collapsing into a wreck at his feet. Tightening his entrance so as to keep the warmth of Ryouken’s release in him, he whimpers as some of it flows out of him and onto the tabletop, joining his sticky release.

The other’s breath came rapidly and short, and he could see the deep blue eyes focused not on him, but on where the white substance had flowed out of him between his legs. Ryouken looks on with a mixture of daze and possessiveness. Feeling his face heat up further in embarrassment, he brings his legs together and glares at Ryouken, who looks nonplussed at being caught staring, focus returning to his face and shrugging carelessly.

Regardless of the time, Ryouken always manages to remain unperturbed, and that makes Yuusaku envious and annoyed.

“Sit on the tabletop,” His voice is hoarse from his screaming, but he manages the words nonetheless. Ryouken raises a questioning eyebrow at him, and Yuusaku avoids looking at the older male, shifting to make way for Ryouken to settle. He taps the table, impatient.

“Quickly,” He pauses, feeling the wind against his back, hesitating, “I’m going to ride you.” Both of Ryouken’s eyebrows shoot up at this, and Yuusaku meets his eyes this time, solidly and without shame. The white-haired male makes an elegant picture as he chuckles and flicks a sweat-damp strand of hair out of his eyes with a smooth gesture.

“Who am I to refuse such a delicious offer?” Ryouken turns and settles onto the table with a light hop, and Yuusaku tries hard not to stare at Ryouken’s half-erect dick as it bobs with his motion. His ever-observant boyfriend notices, of course, and he smirks at Yuusaku, patting his thighs.

“Come here, Yuusaku,” Ryouken’s voice is sweet like poison and addictive like a drug, and Yuusaku falls for its charm without any kind of hesitation or reprieve. He pulls off his soiled pants, hearing the soft clank of the device he should be protecting at all costs against the floor, and moves to sit on Ryouken’s lap, moaning when their cocks touch each other.

Ryouken looks at him, seemingly patient. An anticipatory light shines in those alluring irises, and Yuusaku can never deny this white-haired pretty boy what he wants. He leans up to push their lips together, tasting himself on the tip of Ryouken’s tongue as his lover returns the kiss with fervour. Breaking apart, he pushes his body up with the leftover strength in his legs, shifting closer to Ryouken and sucking in a breath at the feeling of his dick against Ryouken’s dress shirt. With a shaky hand, he guides Ryouken’s cock to his entrance, and drops himself down without pause. Ryouken moans and blue eyes widen in surprise.

“Slowly, Yuusaku,” He admonishes gently, eyebrows knitted together, but Yuusaku pays him no heed. The previous round had helped greatly, the younger boy appreciated that he could move smoothly, feeling the wide girth of Ryouken’s heat in him. Smiling at Ryouken, he places his hands onto the older boy’s wider, clothed shoulders, and starts bringing himself up again.

Ryouken’s ocean-blue eyes darken to an almost-black, but he doesn’t look away from Yuusaku’s gaze as the younger pleasures the both of them on his lap.

“When,” Up, “Did,” Down, “You,” Up again, and a groan from Ryouken as he drops himself down with the help of gravity, mewling as he impales himself on Ryouken, “ugh, become such a cockslut?” Yuusaku laughs, all breathy, as he tangles a hand in Ryouken’s silken white hair.

“Since I met, ah, mm—you,” Ryouken chuckles in that mesmerising manner again, eyes narrowing in pleasure and satisfaction.

“So I’m the bad guy now?” He comments flippantly, leaning forward to whisper in Yuusaku’s face, hands on Yuusaku’s hips to support the younger boy’s movement.

“Ah, I—“ Yuusaku finally squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to gather his thoughts to answer Ryouken coherently. “I don’t mean —“ Ryouken laughs, full on and out loud this time, a hint of mocking, a slash of pity, with a dash of endearment.

“Yuusaku,” His destiny calls his name almost reverently, and Yuusaku speeds up his movements, cock rubbing against a toned, clothed stomach and feeling Ryouken inside him. Ryouken pushes into him further by meeting Yuusaku’s rhythm with upward thrusts. The wisteria-coloured hair teen groans, dropping his forehead against Ryouken’s shoulder and feels the pressure build up in him with every motion.

“Ryouken,” He answers his destiny’s call, half-opening his eyes to look up weakly at sharp, defined features, “Together?” Ryouken smiles at him, the falling moonlight making him look ethereal, making him feel warm and fuzzy. The white-haired teen moves his hands to grasp at Yuusaku’s and laces their fingers together.

For the second time that night, Yuusaku sees his world explode in flickers of white like stardust and he bites at Ryouken’s clothed shoulder to stop himself from screaming. Ryouken does the same, muffling his groan against Yuusaku’s collarbone. He feels so filled up and it’s all Ryouken in him right now that it’s lovely.

Collapsing onto Ryouken, Yuusaku grasps weakly at Ryouken’s shoulders, enjoying the way Ryouken’s long fingers run through his hair. The older boy’s mobile phone lies in his pants pocket, and it’s digging into his inner thighs as he lays half splayed on Ryouken. When it vibrates, both he and Ryouken pays it no mind. Yuusaku wonders for a second what will happen if it’s an entry for right now and they both remain ignorant. They’ll just die together then, not that any of their competitors has the ability to take them out, even now.

“What do you think will happen tomorrow?” He asks, looking up at his dearest with wide eyes, and Ryouken raises an eyebrow, irises back to their ice cold blue, hands still resting on his head.

“Whatever we make it to be.” The older boy’s fingers dance from his hair down to his cheek and to his throat area. Yuusaku swallows as Ryouken thumbs his Adam’s apple lightly, the rest of his fingers caressing the unmarked skin. He knows what’s coming. Ryouken hasn’t had a proper chance to mark him yet today.

As expected, Yuusaku sees a head full of snow white hair as Ryouken leans down to bite and suck lightly at his collarbone. He mewls, willingly tilting his head up to give his lover more access, feeling tears well up in his eyes when Ryouken tugs at his hair again and bites down on his skin. Yuusaku sighs into the feeling, and wraps his arms around Ryouken—he feels the lift of Ryouken’s lips against his skin as other runs his tongue over the forming bruise on his neck area.

And as the white-haired boy kisses him, Fujiki Yuusaku feels the cold descend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> what happened on the 13-hour ride: I wrote this, had food, wrote more of this while doing my facial, went to sleep during turbulence, had more food, made some edits, posted a draft on ao3, and I landed. 
> 
> i had to hide my phone screen from people every time they walked past me. never mind that they probably can’t see what’s on my screen.
> 
> comments/kudos greatly appreciated (again, guess the au correctly and i will continue this verse i swear) - please leave one for the sake of my thumbs...or for my insanity.
> 
> Edit: Someone got the AU! It's Mirai Nikki, yes, so I'm now gonna work on this world and figure more stuff out. Stay tuned <3


End file.
